


The knock at the door

by lonely_night



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Death denial! Jack, I should be sleeping, M/M, Makes me cry. Lots, Not Really Character Death, Truth is I really love Brokeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: Ennis is busy being nobody and doing nothing in particular when there's a knock at his door.(I've just changed the format of this so that it is actually legible - hooray! xox)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just watched Brokeback mountain for the first time (I know, shame on me, I should have watched it sooner), and it made me cry.  
> This is just to say thank you to amazing actors like Heath Ledger  
> (And also I think they should have expanded a little on the character of Alma Jr. because I think she had a lot of potential). Xox

Ennis groaned loudly into the empty air around him. His hand worked furiously, trying to tip him over the edge. He wanted it so bad but he'd hardly ever been able to actually get off now that Jack had left him. Now Jack had passed. Jack.

"Jack..." Ennis moaned. He was in his small caravan house in the middle of nowhere. He didn't have to worry about anyone interfering.

It was after Alma's wedding. His beautiful daughter being married off to this Kurt person who, admittedly, seemed nice enough. So long as it was love. He didn't want what happened to him to happen to Alma.

Ennis breathed in Jack's scent as, with his free hand, he gripped Jack's blue shirt and held it firmly to his nose, filling the space with his scent. "Jack, oh Jack," Ennis was close now. Maybe he'd finally orgasm for the first time in 2 years. Without Jack. Pushing the thought out of his head, his hand desperately stroked himself. Breathing faster and faster he felt his impending release.

"Please..." He panted, finding he was pleading with himself, with his mind so that he would push past the mental block that occurred whenever he tried to get himself off without Jack. The pleasure mounted to the point he thought that he couldn't take it anymore. Inhaling Jack's scent, Ennis screamed his long-gone lover's name; "Jack," and collapsed onto his bed.

There was a knock on the door. Ennis froze in shock. "Daddy?" Alma's voice drifted to his pounding ears.

"Give me a second, honey," he replied, hoping like he didn't sound like he'd just had an orgasm, and, more to the point hoping that she didn't hear him screaming Jack's name. He quickly got dressed and, glancing into the mirror, he opened the door. Alma stared at him slightly curiously. "Who's Jack?"

Ah. Now he was in for it. Erm. "Well... It's... He's..." Ennis floundered, "errmmm..." He trailed off. Alma raised her eyebrows and levelled her gaze. "Don't you think I'm old enough to know that you were getting yourself off whilst screaming his name?" She crossed her arms.

"Of course you're old enough, Alma."

"Then who is this Jack? What haven't you told me about? This isn't something to do with all those trips you used to make to Brokeback to go fishing, is it?"

She'd hit the nail on the head and, from his crumbling face, she knew it. "Who is he, Daddy?"

"Why don't you sit down, honey? This might take a while to explain."

Ennis explained to Alma everything. And in return she didn't interrupt him or let any emotions get the better of her. He told her all about Brokeback and Jack and what had happened with her mother. Because she deserved to know.

"... And so that's why I am how I am now. Cut off from society again, broke as can be. That's why his shirt hangs up in my wardrobe. His shirt tangled with my shirt. And I still love him. Like I'll never love anyone else. And I probably never will. So that's why..." He finished.

Alma stared at him quietly, not saying a word.

"Daddy, you could have told me. You know I'll always love you, no matter what."

Ennis looked at her, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. His weather beaten face, lined with crinkles and painted with dark circles round the eyes, crumbled.

"Oh Alma," he whispered, drawing her in for a hug. She held him, whispering that it would be okay. When she finally let go she straightened up in her chair.

"I'm going to come and see you twice every month at least now."

"Alma I-"

"Good, then it's decided," she concluded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Ennis watched her drive away, tears falling down his cheeks. Then, he went back inside and sat in the chair she had just sat in moments before. He took out his book and Jack's old jumper and put them both on his lap. And then, emotionally drained, he fell asleep.

 

The next day, Ennis woke up. He'd slept through the whole day. That was a first. He couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. He decided in the end that it was a good thing because he'd had no sleep for four days in a row now.

Two weeks later of the same routine, he woke up. He got dressed again into new clothes and washed his face. After that, he went for a walk. Half an hour later, he got back, and, for once in his life he was actually hungry. He ate some toast and jam. Then he sat back in his armchair and thought about the things he should really get done that day. Which consisted of... Pretty much nothing.

He spent the day chopping down the log that was obscuring his view of the mountain which took quite a long time, and then he read his book. He debated about taking a trip into town and going shopping for the essentials but decided against it. The fridge wasn't quite empty yet. For the rest of the evening he decided that he'd do nothing.

Nothing that is until there was a knock on the door. Heaving himself out of the chair, Ennis went to the door and opened it. The sight that met his eyes made him nearly scream.

Jack stood before him.

Jack, covered in mud and dried blood.

Jack, with tear-tracks ploughing their way through his cheeks.

Jack, standing on his door step with such a look of despair that suggested he'd given up long ago.

Surprisingly, it was Jack that spoke first. "Ennis?"

"J-Jack?" His voice was unsteady and shaking. He thought he was going to break. Please don't say this was just another one of his crushing dreams.

"C-can I come in?" The wind and the rain lashed outside.

"Yes, 'course, sorry," replied Ennis in a rush, "what the hell 'you doin' here? I thought you were dead," his voice broke on the last word as the emotion rushed into his heart.

"I know... I might as well have been. I'm sorry, Ennis. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I couldn't." Ennis stared at him, willing himself to believe he was real.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He whispered.

"That would be great," replied Jack quietly.

Ennis showed him to the shower and then he went and sat on his bed, head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Was Jack really real?

10 minutes later, Jack came out of the shower. He looked at him, "I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do." Ennis nodded. Jack began, "one day I was out fixing a tire, blowing it up and all, when I heard this shouting. So I stood up to walk over and go and see what it was about when I got kicked in the back by a man. And then punched in the face by another man. Turns out my Father-in-law never forgave me for calling him a 'son of a bitch'. It was payback time. I fled after 5 minutes of being beaten up. I thought I would die. I probably would have. I guess that everyone must've faked my death. I think my wife knew about too. But anyway, I knew I had to find you. Only didn't know you'd be somewhere so difficult to find. But anyway, here I am." Ennis stared at him.

The love and passion in his eyes was enough. Jack leaned forwards and kissed him. Ennis moaned softly into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Soon, they moved to the bed, gently making love like their first time together. Thrusting his dick deep inside of Ennis, Jack trailed a hand down Ennis' back and loving stroked his shoulders. Ennis groaned and pushed backwards desperately for Jack. Smiling, Jack moved faster and faster and faster, moving his hand lower down to curl around Ennis's dick. Pre-come leaked through his fingers.

"Jack... Jack..." Ennis whispered

"Come for me, Ennis," murmured Jack into his ear. That was enough to push him over the edge and Ennis screamed as he came. Jack followed him soon after, his cum rushing through Ennis like a waterfall. They lay wrapped up in each other's arms for a long time, panting softly. The next day, they both were curled up in bed together, both sleeping soundly for the first time in months. There was a knock at the door. Jack's eyes flew opened and he stared at Ennis.

"Don't worry," he reassured him, "there's only one person who ever comes knocking at my door and she knows everything." Jack frowned at him, still a little worried.

Getting up and opening the door, Ennis smiled, "hello Alma! Meet Jack!"


End file.
